Dont Forget
by Memember
Summary: Kisah seorang Kim Hanbin yang kehilangan 4 tahun ingatan terakhirnya dan Jinhwan sebagai kekasih yang mencoba membantu Hanbin mendapatkan ingatanya kembali. Setidaknya itu yang Hanbin pikirkan atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak sesimpel itu jika saja Hanbin tau. Bihwan Couple. IKON FF. PART1!


Title : Don't Forget

Author : Memember

Cast :

Kim Hanbin (B.I IKON)

Kim Jinhwan (JINHWAN IKON)

Genre :

Drama gaje

Rating :

Entahlah~

.

.

.

WARNING!

*Semua tokoh yang ada didalam FF memang disengaja.

*Semua adegan yang ada jika terdapat kesamaan dengan ff lain merupakan ketidak sengajaan belaka.

*Story sangat pasaran jadi dilarang melakukan claim apapun terhadap apapun yang tertulis di FF ini.

.

.

.  
Hanbin membuka matanya. Hanya membuka matanya saja karena rasanya tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Dia merasa amat pusing dan kepalanya sakit sekali. Dia hanya mampu diam dan bernapas pelan dengan bantuan selang oksigen. Bola mata coklatnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Berusaha meraih apapun yang dapat dia tangkap dari tempatnya sekarang berbaring.

Ruangan disekitarnya tampak seperti sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Kenapa dia disana?  
Pemuda berwajah tampan yang sedang kebingungan diantara rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya itu sangat ingin beranjak bangun untuk mencari tau lebih jauh apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi sayangnya dia tak punya kekuatan. Dia mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut seperti rambut manusia.  
Eh?  
Terdengar seperti suara erangan lembut seseorang.

Suara yang asing.

Siapa?—Pikir Hanbin kebingungan.

Kemudian seolah menjawab rasa ingin tahunya seraut wajah cantik menyapa penglihatanya yang agak kabur. Perempuan?

"Hanbin-ah! Kau sudah sadar?!" Tanya sicantik itu terdengar sangat gembira melihat Hanbin yang mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

Siapa dia?

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau siuman! A-akan aku penggilkan dokter dulu. Tetaplah seperti itu. Mengerti?" Kata orang asing yang terdengar seperti suara seorang laki-laki itu—Laki-laki cantik.

Terdengar pintu yang terbuka kemudian menutup dengan cepat disertai langkah seseorang yang berlari menjauh.

Orang itu pergi—Hanbin menghela napas. Dia menunggu dalam keheningan seraya berpikir sebab kemungkinan kenapa dia bisa disana. Tapi setelah lama berpikir seraya mengingat-ingat hal yang terakhir ada dikepalanya adalah dia yang tengah berjalan-jalan pagi ketika sebuah sepeda melaju cepat kearahnya dan dia terjatuh. Selebihnya Hanbin tidak ingat. Mungkinkah dia dirawat disana karena dia tertabrak sepeda?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Diikuti oleh suara riuh langkah beberapa orang memasuki ruangan kecil itu sekaligus. Hanbin melihat sesosok dokter paruh baya bersama seorang suster masuk.

"Tuan Kim Hanbin-sshi? Anda bisa mendengar saya?" Tanya sang dokter.  
Hanbin hanya menatap wajah dokter yang telah menua itu dengan pandangan sayu. Dia sebenarnya ingin merespon balik. Tapi dia merasa terlalu lemah untuk mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. Alhasil dia hanya diam. Dia membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri atas kondisinya.

"Sepertinya kondisinya masih belum stabil dokter." Kata sang suster yang sempat mengecek denyut nadi dan napas Hanbin.

"Biarkan dia beristihat lagi." Perintah sang dokter yang disambut anggukan sigap dari suster bawahanya.

Hanbin melihat suster itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang seperti suntikan dari saku seragamnya.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya? Hanbin membatin penasaran diantara rasa sakit yang kini semakin terasa merambat diseluruh tubuhnya. Kepala nya juga mulai rasa amat pusing dan dia merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa dikepalanya.

"Tuan Kim Hanbin-sshi tolong lebih rileks ya." Titah sang suster lembut. Hanbin tidak tau apa yang suster itu maksud tapi berikutnya dia merasa seperti disengat lebah dilengan kananya ketika suster itu menyuntiknya dengan suatu carian. Entah apa Hanbin tidak tau. Sekitar 1 menit berikutnya Habin merasa sangat mengantuk. Dia mencoba menjaga kesadaranya tapi gagal. Kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam dan tanpa dia sadari dia tertidur lagi..

.  
.

.  
Hanbin terbangun lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dia tidak merasa begitu lemas. Dia sudah merasa memiliki sedikit kekuatan bahkan dia sudah bisa menggerakan tanganya untuk menyentuh perban dikepalanya. kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit dan agak pusing. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar? Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Keningnya mengernyit melihat sosok cantik duduk disamping ranjang rawatnya dengan seulas senyuman cantik seperti malaikat. Pemuda tampan itu mendapati dirinya terpana dan mengagumi senyuman menawan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kepalamu pusing? Mau aku panggilkan dokter?" Tanya si cantik itu khawatir melihat Hanbin yang tampak bengong.

"T-tidak perlu." Tolak Hanbin cepat dengan suaranya yg parau.

Pemuda cantik disampingnya masih tampak cemas. Hanbin mencoba mengabaikan mahluk cantik disampingnya. Dia menelan ludah dan baru menyadari bahwa tenggorokan dan mulutnya sangat kering. Dia butuh air.

Hanbin berusaha bangun untuk duduk tapi kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Untunglah mahluk cantik disamping ranjangnya tanpa diminta sigap membantunya.  
"A-ir" Hanbin menunjuk gelas nakas.

Pemuda cantik itu mengerti. Dia meraih gelas itu dan baik hati membantu Hanbin menandaskan isinya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Hanbin lirih. Dia sebenarnya agak malu meminta tolong pada pemuda cantik itu.

Ucapanya itu ditanggapi dengan senyuman simpul. Dia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula dan dengan tenang mengamati Hanbin.

"Apa kau masih pusing?" Tanya si cantik itu tiba-tiba.

"Sedikit." Jawab Hanbin sekedarnya.

Pemuda cantik disampingnya hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan. Hanbin membalasnya dengan senyumam kaku. Kemudian hening. Hanbin tampak gugup karena pemuda cantik itu terus saja menatapnya. Dia mencoba mengurangi kegugupanya dengan mengamati sekelilingnya untuk beberapa saat seperti orang bingung. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Grep

Hanbin membulatkan matanya shock ketika pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Apa? D-dia ini kenapa? Hanbin membatin kebingungan. Apalagi ketika tubuh mungil pemuda cantik itu bergetar saat memeluknya dan dia merasakan seragam rumah sakitnya basah dibagian bahu. Pemuda cantik itu menangis.

"Syukurlah kau selamat. Kau tidak mati. Hiks... Aku pikir kau akan mati. Aku benar-benar takut. Hiks..." Isak pemuda cantik itu dengan napas tersengal dan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Hanbin tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu berkata seperti itu padahal dia hanya terserempet sepeda ringan. Dia tidak mungkin mati hanya karena terserempet sepeda kan? Itu konyol dan lagi siapa dia? Apa Hanbin mengenalnya?

Perlahan Hanbin mendorong bahu mungil itu dengan lembut. Memberi ruang pada keduanya untuk dapat saling menatap wajah masing-masing. Hanbin mengamati wajah pemuda cantik dihadapanya sedangkan yang ditatap tampak bingung dengan kelopak matanya yang mengerjap basah.

"Jika boleh tau. Kau siapa?" Tanya Hanbin penasaran.

Dan entah kenapa setelahnya dia dilanda rasa bersalah melihat wajah blank pemuda cantik itu. Setetes air mata lolos dan meluncur mulus dipipinya yang merah.

"Ha-Hanbin-ah jangan bercanda! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu kau tau?!" Kata pemuda cantik itu tampak mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

Hanbin mantap pemuda cantik itu penuh penyesalan.

"Sayangnya aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Maafkan aku."

Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng cepat, "Y-yang benar saja! Kau tidak mengingatku? Kau tidak mengingat Kim Jinhwan? Aku kim Jinhwan kau yakin tidak mengingatku?!" Tanya pemuda cantik itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengna histeris.

Hanbin menggeleng pelan. Dia tampak menyesal tapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukanya karena dia memang tidak tau siapa pemuda cantik itu dan apa hubunganya denganya.  
"Maaf... Tapi apa kau ini orang yang sudah menabrakku dengan sepeda?"

Pemuda cantik bernama Jinhwan itu menganga tak percaya. Dia mengusap kasar wajah cantiknya yang tampak sangat frustasi.

"Aku harus bicara dengan dokter." Kata Jinhwan terdengar kesal. Sicantik itu kemudian beranjak pergi dengan langkah lebar ke arah pintu seraya membantingnya keras.

Brak!

Hanbin hanya mampu menatap kepergian sicantik itu dalam diam. Ya... Dia sendiri juga sepertinya butuh bicara dengan dokter.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian muncul seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih dengan 2 orang perawat cantik dibelakangnya. Tapi Hanbin tidak melihat adanya si cantik bernama Jinhwan itu ada disana.

Hanbin hanya patuh ketika Dokter memintanya melakukan beberapa tes ingatan tapi sejauh yang dia ingat semuanya hanya sebatas memori-memori SMAnya dulu.

"Anda sepertinya menderita amnesia ringan." Jelas Dokter Bermarga Lee itu mendiagnosa Hanbin.

"Apa?" Hanbin melotot tak percaya.

"Biar saya beri tahu bahwa anda sekarang berusia 22 tahun bukan 18 tahun jadi anda bukan lagi anak sma. Lalu sesuai dengan hasil pemeriksaan kita tadi bahwa anda hanya mengingat memori-memori anda saat anda berusia 18 tahun kebawah. Jadi saat ini anda kehilangan setidaknya 4 tahun ingatan anda kebelakang."

Dan Hanbin semakin menganga tak percaya dengan fakta tak masuk akal itu.

Hei~ Dokter ini pasti bercanda kan? Apa ini april mop?

"D-dokter bercandakan?" Tanya Hanbin mencoba memastikan bahwa dokter itu hanya sedang mengerjainya saja.

Tapi naasnya dokter Lee menggeleng dengan santainya. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Ingatan anda pasti perlahan-lahan dapat kembali jika anda minum obat secara teratur dan sering datang untuk konsultasi" Kata dokter Lee menenangkan.

Tapi ucapanya itu tak mampu membuat Hanbin merasa baik-baik saja! Dia bahkan merasa sangat buruk!

"Tugas saya telah selesai. Anda sebaiknya beristihat." Pesan dokter Lee kemudian beranjak keluar diikuti suster dibelakangnya meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih bengong seperti orang idiot.

Ini gila~!

Hanbin menyentuh perban dikepalanya dengan tangan bergetar.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu Hanbin menghabiskan waktunya ditempat tidur dengan berpikir tentang apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan disituasinya yang sekarang. Dia telah mencoba menelpon orang tuanya yang bekerja diluar negeri dengan bantuan suster rumah sakit tapi sayangnya telponya tidak tersambung. Sepertinya orang tuanya telah berganti nomor dan payahnya Hanbin tidak tau nomor mereka yang baru, dia juga tak punya saudara diseoul yang dapat dimintai tolong. Hanbin juga tidak ingat satupun nomor teman smanya karena dia selalu menyimpan nomor-nomor itu diponselnya. Tapi sayangnya Hanbin tidak tau dimana ponselnya berada dan apakah dia punya ponsel atau tidak. Hanbin tidak tau.

Huft! Situasinya sekarang sangat sulit. Ya Tuhan… Tidak adakah orang yang mungkin bisa membantu Hanbin sekarang?

Tiba-tiba Hanbin teringat dengan Jinhwan. Benar! Pemuda cantik itu mungkin adalah orang yang deket dengannya sebelum dia amnesia? Tapi dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak menjenguk Hanbin?

Hanbin teringat dengan sikapnya dan wajah ketakutan Jinhwan tadi pagi dan seketika dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bodoh! Aish~ Pupus sudah harapanya bahwa seseorang akan membantunya! Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Hanbin membatin merana.

"Kim Hanbin-sshi. Makan malam datang." Kata Seorang suster berjalan masuk dengan nampan ditanganya. Suster itu meletakan nampan yang dibawanya dinakaas didekat tempat tidur Hanbin.

"Maaf." Kata Hanbin lirih tapi mampu membuat suster cantik itu menoleh padanya

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang suster ramah.

"Apa anda melihat t-temanku?" Tanya Hanbin dengan lidah kelu ketika mengucapkan kata teman. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dirinya dan Jinhwan adalah teman.

Hanbin melihat suster muda itu tersenyum, "Oh... Temanmu yg itu ya. Laki-laki manis pendek yang sering datang kesini menjengukmu?"

Sering? Hanbin bahkan baru melihatnya kemarin malam.

"Maaf? Sering menjenguk?"

Suster cantik itu mengangguk, "Dia kan yang membawa anda kesini seminggu yang lalu. Dia juga yang selama ini sering tidur disini menunggui anda."

"A-ah begitu."

"Anda mungkin tidak tau. Tahu tapi saya akan memberitahu bahwa anda telah koma selama kurang lebih selama hamper seminggu dalam kondisi kritis."

"Aku koma?" Tanya Hanbin tak percaya.

"Nde. Tapi untunglah anda siuman 2. Sekarang anda tidak perlu cemas karena anda telah melewati masa-masa kritis anda. Anda hanya perlu menjalani proses pemulihan saja."

"B-begitukah?" Gumam Hanbin lebih seperti pda dirinya sendiri. Semua informasi yang dia terima hari itu benar-benar suliit dipercaya. Seolah-olah seluruh dunia sedang mengerjainya.

Suster wanita itu tersenyum lagi, "Nde."

"Jadi jika boleh tau dimana temanku itu?" Tanya Hanbin penasaran.

"Dia bilang ingin pulang sebentar mengambil beberapa keperluanmu. Ada apa? Apa perlu aku bantu menelponya?"

"Apa bisa?" Tanya Hanbin ragu.

Perawat wanita itu tersenyum cantik, "Tentu saja. Wali pasien meninggalkan kontak telponya disini."

Hanbin bergumam, "Ah begitu."

"Perlu aku telpon?" Tanya suster cantik itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih." Tolak Hanbin sopan.

"Nde. Sama-sama. Ini makan malamnya tolong segera dihabiskan ya. Saya permisi." Pamit sang suster kemudian beranjak keluar.

"Nde. Terimakasih." Hanbin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan sebagai balasan. Dia menatap kursi lipat disamping ranjangnya tempat Jinhwan tadi pagi duduk. Menungguinya. Hanbin membayangkan bagaimana pemuda cantik itu duduk disana selama berjam-jam. Sendirian dalam kegiatan paling membosankan didunia yaitu menunggu. Lalu Hanbin teringat lagi wajah frustasi dan kecewa Jinhwan ketika tau Hanbin tidak mengingatnya. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba dia merasa nyeri dihatinya. Perih sekali. Kenapa? Dia merasa seperti itu?

.  
Kreet  
Suara pintu yg berderit itu membuat kelopak mata Hanbin terbuka. Dia refleks menoleh pada pintu dan entah kenapa dia merasa lega melihat Jinhwan ada disana dengan selempangan tas besar dibahu kirinya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Hanbin menggeleng. Dia beranjak bangkit untuk duduk dan Jinhwan menghampirinya. Dia meletakan tas besar hitam yang dibawanya disofa didekat ranjang Hanbin dan mulai memboņgkar isinya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali."

Jinhwan tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatanya membongkar pakaian. Hanbin menatap punggung kecil Jinhwan yang membelakanginya seraya menelan ludah. Ops sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Deg.

Hanbin menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak tentu saja bukan itu maksudku!"

Jinhwan menghela napas. Pemuda cantik itu berbalik untuk menatap Hanbin dengan bola matanya yang merah seperti habis menangis.

"Dokter sudah memberitahuku kondisimu." Ujarnya.

"B-benarkah?"

"Tapi jika kau ingin sendirian tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi." Kata Jinhwan terdengar tenang. Tapi Hanbin tau bahwa pemuda cantik itu sama halnya dengan bom aktif. Sedikit saja Hanbin salah bicara maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Tidak—tidak jangan pergi." Kata Hanbin sungguh-sungguh.

Jinhwan menghela napas, "Okay." Katanya kemudian dia kembali sibuk membongkar isi tasnya lagi—mengabaikan Hanbin yang menatapnya seperti orang idiot.

Hening.

"Apa itu pakaianku?" Tanya Hanbin membuka topik.

Dia sebenarnya tidak sebegitu penasaran dengan isi tas itu tapi keheningan didalam ruangan yang canggung benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ini semua pakaianku." Jawab Jinhwan singkat membuat Hanbin hanya mengangguk-angguk polos.

"Ahh begitu." Gumamnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku belum tau akan berapa lama kau dirawat disini. Jadi aku bersiap." Jelas Jinhwan.  
"Gomawo~" Ujar Hanbin. Dia mungkin memang gagar otak dan amnesia tapi percayalah dia masihlah orang baik yang punya hati nurani seperti malaikat. Dia masih memiliki rasa malu dan sungkan telah merepotkan orang lain. Apalagi orang asing yang bahkan bukan keluarganya. Mengetahui Jinhwan akan disana setidaknya dengan niat menemainya membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Bukan masalah. Sudah tugas pacar untuk merawat kekasihnya yang sedang sakit bukan?" Balas Jinhwan enteng.

DEG!  
"H-hah?"  
Jinhwan menghela napas. Pemuda cantik itu menghempaskan diri disofa dan menatap Hanbin ragu,

"K-kau mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi faktanya sebelum kau amnesia kita ini sudah pacaran." Jelas Jinhwan dengna suaranya yang bergetar.

"B-benarkah?" Hanbin menganga tak percaya. Seingatnya dia menyukai perempuan. Sejak kapan dia menyukai laki-laki? Walaupun Jinhwan itu cantik tapi tetap saja dia laki-laki dan Hanbin tidak berpikir dia punya orientasi belok! Dia ini lurus selurus-lurusnya bahkan mantan-mantanya saja cantik-cantik. Tapi ini? Wow! Sulit dipercaya! Hanbin membatin takjub.

"Apa kau percaya ucapanku?"

Hanbin sebenarnya agak meragukan fakta itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin melukai hati Jinhwan.

"Walaupun sulit. Tapi aku akan mencoba mempercayai ucapanmu." Kata Hanbin mantap membuat Jinhwan tampak terkejut.

"Kau percaya begitu saja?"

Hanbin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tapi tubuhnya seketika membatu melihat Jinhwan yang tiba-tiba menangis. Yaaa! Kenapa lagi denganya? Apa Hanbin melakukan kesalahan lagi? Dia menjawab begitu kan agar Jinhwan senang tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya.

"H-hei. Kenapa kau malah menangis?" Tanya Hanbin panik.

"Aku senang hiks…" Kata Jinhwan disela tangisanya.

"Kau senang tapi kau menangis?" Tanya Hanbin tak percaya! Ya! Padahal dia sudah panic sendiri tadi!

"Apa tidak boleh aku menangis saat aku senang huh?! Aku itu sangat mencemaskanmu tau! Aku pikir kau akan mati karena kepalamu terus saja berdarah! Dokter juga bilang kalau lukamu itu serius dan dapat membuat otak mati!" Jelas Jinhwan panjang lebar dengan nada kesal.

Hanbin meringis ngeri melihat pemuda cantik itu dalam mood yang tidak stabil. Dia sepreti wanita yang sedang PMS. Weell~ Mungkin ada baiknya dia diam saja. Biarkan Jinhwan menangis sepuasnya sampai dia lelah. Dan begitulah akhirnya malam itu kamar Hanbin terdengar sangat bising oleh tangis Jinhwan tapi entah kenapa Hanbin tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia terbangun dikamar itu dia tidak lagi merasa kesepian dan cemas.

.

Dengan bantuan Jinhwan disisnya merawat dan menemainya dengan telaten menjalani setiap pengobatan dirumah sakit kondisi Hanbin perlahan-lahan mulai membaik. Luka dikepalanya memang tidak bisa begitu saja sembuh hanya dalam satu atau dua minggu.

Dokter bilang itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama mungkin bisa berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bisa bertahun-tahun karena itu merupakan luka serius. Dokter bilang bahwa Hanbin akan sering mengalami pusing mendadak atau rasa sakit mendadak dikepalanya. Tapi itu semua normal karenan nantinya akan hilang sendiri.

Dan tentang ingatanya yang hilang. Dokter bilang bahwa Hanbin tidak perlu terlalu cemas karena itu akan kembbali dengan sendirinya. Dia hanya perlu bersabar. Dokter menyarankanya untuk sering-sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sering dia datangi atau melihat barang-barang yang sering dia gunakan. Itu akan membantu Hanbin mengingat lebih cepat dan oleh sebab itu. Ketika kondisi kesehatan Hanbin mulai stabil dia diijinkan pulang. Jinhwan membantu mengurus semua administrasinya. Hanbin sebenarnya merasa tidak enak pada pemuda cantik itu. Dia bahkan penasaran apa Jinhwan menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk membayar semua biaya rumah sakitnya.

Hanbin penasaran tapi dia tidak berani bertanya. Jadilah dia diam seperti orang idiot selama perjalanan mereka pulang. Hanbin penasaran kemana Jinhwan akan membawanya tapi dia tidak juga berani bertanya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampi didepan sebuah gedung bertingkat.

"Ini apartemenmu." Jelas Jinhwan melihat Hanbin menatap bangunan tinggi menjulang itu dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

"B-begitu ya."

"Kajja kita masuk." Ajak Jinhwan seraya hendak meraih tas besar disamping kakinya—tasnya. Tapi sebelum Jinhwan berhasil meraihnya Hanbin sudah lebih dulu meraih meraih tas itu.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Hanbin yang merasa bersalah membiarkan pemuda cantik itu membawa tas berat itu sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Jinhwan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman simpulnya. Pemuda cantik itu berjalan duluan masuk sementara Hanbin mengikutinya. Mereka melewati lobby dan beberapa orang menyapanya. Hanbin tidak mengenal mereka tapi dia membalas sapaan ramah mereka dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dan senyuman canggung.

Mereka menaiki tangga dan berhenti dilantai 3. Mereka berjalan sekitar 5 meteran dari tangga sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kamar nomor 21. Kamarnya...?

Jinhwan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya. Hanbin hanya mengamati gerak gerik pemuda cantik itu dalam diam. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya pintu kayu berpapan nomor 21 itu berderit dan sepenuhnya terbuka lebar.

"Masuklah. Ini apartememu."

Hanbin mengangguk seperti robot. Dia melewati pintu dan Jinhwan. Bola matanya langsung menjelajah ruangan disekitarnya. Ruang kamar sederhana dengan sebuah sofa krem dipokoknya. Lalu sebuah dapur kecil dan sebuah ruangan gelap yang tampak seperti kamar mandi dipojokan. Ruangan yang sangat sederhana tetapi entah kenapa Hanbin menyukainya karena kesanya lembut.

Sementara Hanbin mengamati sekelilingnya Jinhwan terlihat menutup pintu. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan meminum segelas air. Hanbin mengabaikanya dan lebih memilih tempat tidur dan duduk disana.

Dia meletakan tas yang dibawanya disampingnya.

"Apa kita tinggal bersama?" Tanya Hanbin lantang agar Jinhwan yang berada didapur dapat mendengarnya. Dia kepikiran pertanyaan itu semenjak dia masuk.

Terdengar suara terbatuk dari dapur dan Hanbin berlari cepat menghampiri dapur. Dia melihat Jinhwan yang tengah terbatuk keras. Pemuda cantik itu sepertinya tersedak Hanbin dengan gerakan cepat menghampiri si cantik itu.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Hanbin khawatir karena Jinhwan tidak berhenti terbatuk keras. Hanbin membantu menenangkanya dengan mengelus punggung ramping nan kecil Jinhwan. "Gwencaha? Apa napasmu sesak?"

Jinhwan menggeleng diantara batuknya yang mulai mereda. Melihat itu Hanbin menghela napas lega.

"Aku hanya tersedak biasa."

Hanbin meringis, "Aku minta maaf. Pertanyaanku mungkin sangat mengejutkan bagimu." "Tidak papa. Wajar kau ingin tau segala hal." Kata Hanbin seolah memaklumi.

"Jadi kita tinggal bersama?" Tanya Hanbin lagi. Tapi diluar dugaan si cantik iitu menggeleng.  
"Tidak. Aku tidak tinggal disini bersamamu. Aku punya apartemen sendiri."Jelas Jinhwan yang anehnya entah kenapa membuat Hanbin merasa agak kecewa.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Eh?

Jinhwan mengernyitkan kening,"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamaku? Bukankah kita pasangan?" TanyaHanbin bingung.  
Jinhwan tampak terdiam sesaat.

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang?" Tanya pemuda cantik itu dengan seringai cantiknya yang menawan. Oh Tuhan! Walaupun Jinhwan itu laki-laki tapi Hanbin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajah Jinhwan itu benar-benar cantik dan imut. Lebih dari wanita manapun yang pernah Hanbin lihat!

Hanbin seketika gugup ketika Jinhwan dengan berarni mengalungkan lengan putihnya dibahu Hanbin dan menarik wajahnya mendekat.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku." Hanbin berkata dengan terbata. Tampak jelas bahwa dirinya sedang sangat grogi dan sepertinya itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Jinhwan yang malah terkikik melihat wajah lucu Hanbin.

Pemuda cantik itu melepaskan tanganya dari Hanbin membuat si pemuda yang lebih tinggi entah kenapa merasa lega tapi juga kecewa sekaligus.

"Kau mungkin lupa. Tapi kita memang tidak tinggal bersama. Aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sini karena tempat apartemenku dekat dengan tempat kerjaku dan kau menetap disini karena ini apartemen ini dekat dengan kampusmu."

Hanbin hanya mengangguk dengan kaku. Wajahnya entah sejak kapan memucat.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Hanbin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku seegera pulang sekarang. Besok aku masih harus bekerja." Kata Jinhwan seraya beerjalan kembali kekamar untuk meraih tasnya. Dia berjalan kepintu dengan Hanbin yang mengekorinyas eperti anak ayam(?).

"Kau sudah bekerja?" Tanya Hanbin terkejut karena dia mengira Jinhwan ini satu kampus denganya.

Jinhwan mengangguk, "Aku ada shift pagi. Aku akan datang lagi besok sekitar jam 3 sore." Jawabnya seraya melihat arlojinya.

Hanbin sebenarnya kecewa mendengar itu tapi dia memilih tidak mengatakanya.

"Sampai besok." Kata Jinhwan melambai dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia hendak berbalik tapi tangan Hanbin menahanya.

"Ini sudah malam. Perlu aku antar?" Tanya Hanbin khawatir.

Jinhwan tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang tadi, Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Kau mungkin saja tersesat. Istirahatlah..."

Hanbin melepaskan lengan mungil itu dengan berat hati.

"Hmm… Berehati-hatilah kalau begitu." Katanya membuat Jinhwan terkekeh dengan cantiknya. Dia seolah sedang dalam mood yang baik. Hanbin bisa merasakanya.

"Apa hanya itu?" Tanya Jinhwan yang tiba-tiba berubah cemberut membuat Hanbin bingung.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Hanbin gugup. Dia merasa firasat buruk melihat perubahan mood yang ekstrim dari pemuda cantik dihadapanya.

"Dasar tidak peka." Gerutu Jinhwan terdengar kesal. Hanbin dilanda perasaan panik. Ada apa denganya sih?

"A-aku—" Ucapan Hanbin itu terpotong ketika dalam gerakan cepat si cantik dihadapanya sudah lebih dulu manarik kasar kerah kemejanya. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya yang tak siap seketika merunduk dan sebelum Hanbin dapat menelaah apa yang terjadi dia merasakan suatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dan sesuatu yang lembut itu adalah bibir Jinhwan.

Mereka berciuman?! Isi otak Hanbin seketika Blank. Dia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun saat itu dan ketika dia sadar bahwa dia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu itu seperti membalasnya hal itu sudah terlambat karena Jinhwan sudah lebih dulu menarik diri. Pemuda cantik itu mendorong bahu Hanbin lembut membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"S-sampai ketemu besok." Kata Jinhwan dengans uaranya yang terdengar gugup. Dia tak berani menatap Hanbin.

Kaki pendek itu berlari kecil menuju tangga meninggalkan Hanbin yang terbengong didepan pintu seperti orang idiot.

"D-dia menciumku." Gumam Hanbin tak percaya seraya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dia masih bisa merasakan sensasi lembut dari bibir pink Jinhwan dibibirnya padahal ciuman itu hanya beberapa detik saja.

Anehnya entah kenapa Hanbin tidak jijik sedikitpun malah anehnya dia merasa jantungnyya berdebar kencang dan pipinya perlahan menghangat.

"Huft! Panas sekali disini." Katanya bermonolog seraya menutup pintu apartmenya.

.

.

.

Dihari berikutnya Hanbin mendapati tidak ada yang dapat dilakukanya hari itu. Jadi dia putuskan untuk keluar. Sekedar berjalan-jalan ringan disekitar area apartemenya mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk. Dia mungkin dapat mengingat sesuatu.

Dia berjalan kesana kemari. Berputar-putar kesetiap sudut. Tapi selama itu dia tidak menemukan apapun yang dapat dia ingat.

Huft! Sia-sia saja—pikir Hanbin menyerah. Dia mulai merasa lelah setelah naik turun tangga sejak tadi jadi dia putuskan untuk keluar gedung dan duduk dibangku taman depan apartemenya. Dia hanya diam disana untuk beberapa waktu. Dari tempatnya berada dia dapat melihat sekumpulan anak-anak seusia sekolah dasar sedang berlarian mengejar bola, lalu ada juga sepasang paruh baya yang sedang duduk mengobrol dibangku tak jauh darinya.

Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat pikiran Hanbin lebih tenang. Dia sangat menyukai hari indah seperti itu. Dengan marahari sore yang bersinar cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi musim panas yang terasa hangat membelai pipinya. Lalu oh! Jangan lupakan suara kicauan burung dipepohonan disekitarnya. Hanbin benar-benar menyukai hari seperti ini. Indah…

"Hanbin-ah!" Terdengar suara memanggilnya.

Hanbin refleks menoleh ke asal panggilan itu dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil melihat sosok mungil Jinhwan yang berlari kecil kearahnya dengan kantung plastik putih berukuran cukup besar yang tampak berat ditanganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jinhwan heran ketika langkahnya sampai didekat Hanbin duduk.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Aku bosan didalam kamar terus. Aku butuh udara segar. Kemari duduklah disini." Kata Hanbin menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya.

Jinhwan tak berkata apa-apa. Dia menghempaskan diri disamping Hanbin. Kantung plastik yang dibawanya dia letakan ditengah keduanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak keluar sendiri seperti ini." Kata Jinhwan menasehati. Pemuda cantik itu terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa ini kan masih dilingkungan apartemen. Aku tidak akan tersesat." Ucap Hanbin menenangkan.

Jinhwan terlihat tidak setuju tetapi tidak juga protes. Pemuda cantik itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Hanbin menggeleng pelan membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah pukulan cukup keras dilenganya.  
"YAAA! Kenapa kau tidak makan huh? Kau pasti juga belum minum obat kan? Ayo kembali kedalam aku buatkan kau sesuatu yang enak." Ajak Jinhwan. Pemuda cantik itu beranjak berdiri tapi Hanbin menarik lembut tanganya membuatnya terduduk ditempatnya semula.  
"Tetap disini." Pinta Hanbin dengan nada lembut.

Jinhwan menatap tangan Hanbin yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganya yang mungil dan seketika dia tampak gugup. Tekadnya untuk menyeret Hanbin masuk kedalam untuk makan dan minum obat terlihat belum surut tapi entah kenapa pemuda cantik itu tak protes. Dia hanya diam disamping Hanbin yang tampak belum bosan menikmati suasana disekitarnya padahal hari sudah beranjak siang dan udara disekitarnya mulai terasa panas.

"Shiftmu sudah sselesai?" Tanya Hanbin penasaran.

Jinhwan mengangguk ekspresi polos yang menggemaskan.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Hanbin mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Dimana tempat kerjamu?" Tanya Hanbin tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Jinhwan menatapnya dengan terkejut bercampur bingung.

"W-wae?"  
Hanbin mengernyitkan kening mendengar pertanyaan balik itu.

"Tentu saja aku harus tau tempat kerjamu. Kapan-kapan aku ingin main ketempat kerjamu."

Jinhwan berdeham kecil tampak gugup, "Uhm itu... Haruskah?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah wajar kalau aku mengunjungi tempat kerja pacarku?" Tanya Hanbin mengernyitkan kening heran.

Jinhwan yang masih terlihat gugup hanya mengangguk, "A-ah benar. Aku bekerja disebuah café didaerah Hongdae." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Oh aku tau daerah itu." Kata Hanbin terdengar antusias.

"Kau tau?"

"Dulu sewaktu SMA aku sering nongkrong didaerah itu. Tempat itu kan cukup populer dikalangan anak muda." Jelas Hanbin.

Jinhwan menangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa ada hal yang kau ingat baru-baru ini?" Tanya Jinhwan terdengar hati-hati.

Hanbin menatap pemuda cantik disampingnya dengan ekspresi berpikir cukup lama tapi kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Sepertinya belum ada."

Jinhwan tersenyum kaku sebagai balasan. Pemuda cantik itu menunduk menatap tangan-tangan putihnya yang saling bertaut diatas pangkuanya sendiri. Jinhwan saat itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja dimata Hanbin. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat tengah mencemaskan sesuatu. Apakah itu soal ingatan Hanbin yang belum kembali? Hanbin penasaran.

Entah dorongan kuat apa yang membuat Hanbin dengan berani meraih tangan putih Jinhwan. Dia menggenggam tangan putih yang lebih kecil itu dengan erat. Tak hanya Hanbin yang terkejut dengan tindakanya sendiri Jinhwan juga terlihat sama terkejutnya atas aksi tiba-tiba itu.

"Jinhwan-ah Aku memang tidak ingat apapun sekarang ini. Tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan mengingat semuanya. Tentangmu tentang kehidupanku yg dulu dan juga tentang kita. Jadi tolong bersabarlah dan tetaplah disisiku sampai saat itu datang. Kau mau kan?"  
Hanbin melihat pemuda cantik disampingnya melebarkan bola matanya. Beberapa menit terdiam dalam keterkejutan oleh kata-kata Hanbin. Well~ Hanbin juga tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal memalukan itu dengan nada meyakinkan tapi yang jelas saat ini dia merasa tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda cantik disampingnya. Dia takut suatu hari Jinhwan akan meninggalkanya karena amnesianya. Walaupun Hanbin tau berada disinya mungkin akan menyakit Jinhwan tapi dia tidak ingin Jinhwan pergi. Dia tidak tau mengapa dia takut kehilangan pemuda cantik itu tapi yang jelas dia merasa butuhkan Jinhwan dia tidak ingin berpisah dari pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau mau kan?" Tanya Hanbin lagi karena Jinhwan hanya diam saja.  
"N-nde." Cicit Jinhwan akhirnya. Membuat Hanbin merasa lega. Seulas senyuman lebar mengembang diwajah tampanya.

Hanbin beranjak bangun dari bangku tanpa melepaskan tangan Jinhwan dia meraih plastic belanjaan dengan tanganya yang lain.

"Kajja~" Ujarnya bersemangat

"K-kemana?" Tanya Jinhwan bingung.

Hanbin dalam hati membatin gemas melihat wajah cantik Jinhwan yang tampak polos saat bingung seperti itu. Hanbin jadi ingin menciumnya. Aish~! pikiran macam apa itu tadi—Hanbin meruntuk dalam hati.

"Kedalam aku lapar kau bilang akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku kan?"  
Jinhwan yang masih tampak bingung hanya mengangguk saja dan beranjak bangun dari bangku taman yang didudukinya.

Keduanya lantas berjalan masuk kedalam gedung apartemen seraya bergandengan tangan mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan penasaran.

.  
.

TBC


End file.
